El Ángel Guardián
by KTTR
Summary: Antes era mi triste historia, pero el título me pareció tonto, y desidí cambiarlo. Esta es mi versión de lo que pasó con Nino y Jaffar después de la guerra en el FE7. Contada por Jaffar. Oneshot. Atención: Dejen reviews malos, buenos, críticas, todo


**Atención: Si no leíste el Sumary, lee esto: Antes esta historia se llamaba "mi triste historia", pero desidí cambiarle el título por que el primero no me gustó y también por ciertos motivos personales.**

**El ánglel guardián**

¿Quieres que te diga qué pasó después de la guerra y que nos hayamos separado del grupo? Pues, no tengo muchas opciones. Creo que no me queda otra alternativa que contártelo. Ya no importa.

Después de la aventura que vivimos dirigida por los marqueses de Lycia, Nino y yo nos separamos del grupo y vagabundeamos, felices de estar uno al lado del otro.

Pasamos por muchas pozadas y variados paisajes, pero al llegar al lugar en donde sería nuestro hogar… todavía me da risa recordar su expresión tan decidida en esa cara tan dulce.

"Aquí viviremos de ahora en adelante", dijo ella. Yo no respondí, no me acuerdo por qué, pero no respondí. Quizás fue por que creí que era una broma o porque estaba embobado contemplando su rostro angelical.

Desde entonces, nosotros acampamos ahí, por mientras que un puñado de carpinteros y yo nos ocupábamos de construir una hermosa casa. Nino nos guiaba, ella había hecho los planos en su cabeza. Es la mujer más inteligente que he conocido en mi vida.

Terminamos de construir la choza en una semana. En ese entonces, ya habían pasado un par de años de la guerra.

Recuerdo que ella estudiaba mucho sobre pociones con un tal Canas (creo que era su tío o algo así) y también era la médica del pueblo, bueno, ella decía que todavía no era médica, que estaba en práctica, pero lo cierto es que curaba de todo mal a sus pacientes, era amable y respetaba las condiciones económicas de todos ellos. De cuando en cuando yo escuchaba rumores de sus incontables pretendientes, casi todos habían sido sus pacientes, eso me llevó a acompañarla por un tiempo hasta que entendieran que era mía.

Yo, por mi parte, me dedicaba a lo único que sabía hacer, pero en el coliseo, o con algún monarca tirano, me pagaban mucho por esto último.

De cuando en cuando viajábamos por diferentes lugares, para no ser tan rutinarios. Nos encantaba dormir a la intemperie, lejos de los molestos ruidos y luces de la civilización. Ahora me doy cuenta del por qué siempre nos gustó tanto ir a Ilia o Nabata, las noches en esos lugares son muy heladas, por lo que teníamos un buen motivo para acurrucarnos.

Una vez que estuvimos paseando por Etruria, Nino me salió con la idea del matrimonio. Yo no tenía razón alguna para oponerme, por eso, algunos meses después, nos casamos en el pueblo cercano a nuestra casa, por un obispo llamado Yodel.

Todo el pueblo estuvo presente. Claro, yo no conocía a nadie, pero ella era amiga de todos. Creo que también estuvo un ladrón que conocí en la cruzada de Eliwood. Legault era su nombre, y huracán, su apodo. Luego, todo volvió a la normalidad. Nino a sus quehaceres, yo a los míos y ambos dedicados el uno al otro.

Así vivíamos, trabajando, practicando y amándonos, sobre todo amándonos. Y claro, por amarnos tanto, una noche pasó lo que tenía que pasar.

Con forme pasaba el tiempo, el abdomen de ella crecía más y más. Esto era algo nuevo para mí. Recuerdo haberle dicho: "Nino ¿Estás bien?". Ella me miró extrañada. "Si ¿Por qué lo preguntas?". Yo miré su vientre y lo acaricié "Estás cada vez más hinchada ¿Es algún tipo de enfermedad?". Mi esposa soltó una risita antes de preguntarme "Mi amor ¿Nunca has visto a una mujer embarazada?". Yo negué con la cabeza, ella prosiguió "Aquí adentro se encuentra el ser más maravilloso que podrás ver jamás". Yo repliqué "Pero ¿por qué dices eso? Tú eres la persona más maravillosa en mi vida" Ella no se inmutó por mi respuesta. "Querido, aquí dentro se encuentra tu hijo" No pueden imaginar la sorpresa que me dieron estas palabras. Tuvo que pasar un buen rato antes de que pudiera reaccionar y pensar "Pero ¿Por qué te lo tragaste?" Nino ser sorprendió, acto seguido, se echó a reír. "Mi amor, no me lo tragué"…

Y me explicó el proceso de reproducción.

Pasó el tiempo y mi amada estaba cada vez más hinchada y sensible. En ese tiempo yo debía cuidar mucho lo que decía, porque con solo contradecirla, se ponía a llorar, o a insultarme (muchas veces me atacó con magia), pero tal y como lo dijo ella, algunos meses después de esa conversación, nacieron mis dos queridos angelitos, Ray y Lugh.

Ambos tenían el cabello verde y esponjoso de su madre, y Lugh, el menor, tenía la misma mirada de inocencia que tiene Nino, pero Ray siempre fue más astuto y rebelde, siempre cuestionaba todo, mientras que su hermano aceptaba cualquier cosa.

Pasó el tiempo y ellos fueron creciendo. Con Nino decidimos que algo deberían aprender, como un legado familiar.

Yo me negué rotundamente a que aprendieran a usar la espada y el "arte" de asesinar. No hizo falta replicarle mucho a ella para convencerla de mi decisión y creo a veces que de alguna forma fui yo el convencido.

Como sea, mi esposa comenzó a enseñarles hechizos simples cuando tenían unos tres años. Recuerdo muy bien la cara de mi pequeño Lugh cuando por fin hizo su primer encantamiento. Pudo encender una fogata con magia. Su cara era regordeta y representaba a la inocencia, como mi esposa. Yo me sorprendí mucho de que pudiera hacerlo a tan temprana edad, pero Nino me contó que es normal. Ray, por su parte, estaba desconforme, porque él todavía no hacía uno bien, y su hermano menor le había "ganado".

Jajaja… Fue un día de otoño cuando las hojas secas delataban la presencia hasta del más cauteloso cazador, que el pequeño Ray se rehusó a aprender magia. Todos nos sorprendimos de esa decisión. No todos los días puedes ver a un niño de tres años afirmando algo con tanta confianza, pero así es él.

Obviamente su madre le animó para que no desistiera, pero él mantuvo su palabra, nunca más abrió un libro de magia… no de magia ánima, por lo menos.

Cuando Nino entendió por fin de que Ray se rehusaba a aprender más magia elemental, llamó a su supuesto tío, Canas. Era un hombre tranquilo, de cabellos morados y adicto a los libros. Nunca pude entender cómo le hacía para que su monocular siempre estuviera en su sitio.

Recuerdo que su visita fue muy corta, parecía tener prisa, pero aún así fue lo suficiente para sorprender a Ray. Bastó a que hiciera un mísero hechizo de magia negra para que a mi hijo le brillaran los ojos de emoción, y adivina a quién usaon de muñeco de pruebas para la demostración. Nunca se lo perdonaré.

Desde ese momento, mi hijo siempre durmió con un libro de magia negra, o "arcana" (como le gustaba llamarla) bajo el brazo.

Y así continuó nuestra tranquila vida. Nino y yo alimentando a nuestros niños, y estos creciendo y haciéndose más sabios y fuertes cada día que pasaba.

Cierto día, mis querubines me preguntaron sobre su 'angel de la guarda', cosa que habían escuchado por ahí en el pueblo.

Yo nunca había escuchado eso, pero Nino se percató de mi ignorancia antes que mis hijos y les respondió… que yo era su ángel de la guarda.

¿Pueden creerlo? En esa casa en donde vivían tres ángeles y un demonio, un ángel trataba al demonio como si éste fuese uno más. Nino me dijo ángel, no 'de la muerte' ni nada más, solo dijo que yo era su ángel y de mis hijos.

Cuando pienso en eso, todavía me siento extraño. Siento que es posible que todo pueda salir bien, que a mi familia no le pasará nada, porque yo soy su ángel. Me siento bien.

Continúo: A veces salíamos a pasear. Íbamos a los mismos lugares de antes (ya habíamos recorrido el continente entero con Nino), solo que ahora teníamos mucha más precaución por nuestros hijos. Mi amada siempre encontraba a algún amigo de la batalla a donde fuéramos, mientras que yo no me acordaba de nadie. La verdad es que si no estaba enfocándome en el enemigo se me hacía difícil despegar la vista de mi Nino o mis hijos.

También recuero que por esos tiempos me llegaban muchos más pedidos de asesinato de tal o cual marqués. Claro que Nino me tenía prohibido matar a nuestros antiguos compañeros de batalla. Lo malo es que Eliwood y Héctor eran los más pedidos, y muchas veces me crucé con ese ladrón… Matthew, creo. Él siempre me odió por asesinar a su mujer, cuando yo era parte del colmillo. Me da lástima pensar que nunca será tan feliz como yo lo fui, pero no me arrepiento.

De alguna forma mi fama se expandió: "Jaffar, el ángel de la muerte" escuchaba decir a los habitantes del pueblo cuando íbamos hacia allá. Ellos no sabían que era yo, no sé por qué y la verdad nunca me interesó mucho.

Con la fama también vino el odio, y el desprecio de todos los asesinos a sueldo, caza recompensas, bárbaros sanguinarios y demás. A mi no me importaba, asesinar a uno o dos no es mucha diferencia. Lo realmente malo vino después.

De alguna forma mis datos personales fueron obtenidos por bandoleros y caza recompensas y se dirigieron a atacarme a mi propia casa.

Era una noche de verano. La temperatura en el aire era exquisita, ideal para estar con ropa suelta y arremangada. Yo me encontraba recogiendo el desastre que habían hecho mis hijos con sus libros, siempre lo hacía después de las clases. De pronto, escuché el ruido de pasos en la lejanía.

Fui a revisar. Conté como siete personas bien armadas y listas para atacar en cualquier momento.

Me paré en frente de ellos para pedirles que no pasaran por mi casa, que yo no quería problemas, pero no parecían no querer escucharme.

No me acuerdo muy bien de la pelea. Solo que yo estaba en completa forma por haberla pasado en el circo y de asesino.

Cuando ya por fin solo quedaba uno, me propuse a interrogarlo. Le pegunté cosas como "¿Por qué están aquí? o ¿Quién los contrató?"

"Jaffar, el ángel de la muerte. Has causado mucha conmoción en Pherae ¿Cómo quieres que no te persigan si eres el más buscado?"

Luego me entregó un papel en donde aparecía mi cara y mi precio: 50.000 monedas, creo.

Mi mente se llenó de pensamientos en ese instante. Por primera vez en mi vida sentí el miedo. Un miedo que me heló los huesos. ¿Qué pasaría si llegaban más¿Y si yo on podía con todos ellos?

¿Qué pasaría si…

"Jaffar, mi amor ¿Qué fue todo ese ruido?"

Nino estaba detrás de mí. Tenía ese pijama delgado que la hacía parecer un ángel entre toda esa oscuridad.

Entonces surgió la pregunta ¿Qué pasaría si por mi culpa la dañan a ella o a mis hijos?

Nunca quise responderme esa pregunta y nunca lo haré. Me provoca un miedo horrible, que nunca quisiera recordar.

En ese momento lo planeé todo. Debía protegerlos como fuera, incluso si eso significaba no verlos nunca y que me odiaran por eso. No saben cuanto tiempo y dolor tuve que soportar para llegar a esa decisión, pero era la única forma. Debería escoger enrte las dos promesas que le hice a Nino hace tiempo. El primer juramento fue protegerla por siempre, sin importar qué o quién; y el segundo fue nunca avandonarla. Una de esas promesas se rompería esa misma noche.

Con un rápido movimiento me puse frente a ella. Creo que estaba semidormida, porque no notó los cadáveres a mi alrededor. Era mejor así.

"Nino, sabes que te amo, y a Lugh y a Ray también"

"Si ¿Por qué lo dices?"

En ese momento no pude contener una lágrima. Estaba a punto de cometer una locura, pero por su bien debía intentarlo todo.

Susurré su nombre una vez más y la besé. La besé apasionadamente, como si con ese solo beso pudiera aplacar la soledad que se avecinaba.

Cuando nos separamos, ella susurró mi nombre y se quedó dormida en mi hombro. La dejé en nuestra cama, y luego fui a despertar a mis hijos. Esperaba que ellos tuvieran algún recuerdo de su padre cuando crecieran.

"Me voy por un tiempo, cuiden a mamá y sean perseverantes, no dejen que nadie pase por encima de ustedes ¿Entendido?"

Ambos asintieron, soñolientos como su madre. Quizás recordarán esa noche como un entremedio entre el sueño y la realidad ¿quién sabe?

Los dejé en sus camas y luego partí, tan solo con una espada a la mano. Dejaba atrás toda mi vida para protegerla. Todo lo que quería era protegerlos a ellos.

El plan era fácil. Solo tenía que matar a algunos políticos corruptos e importantes mientras viajaba hacia el lugar más alejado de mi familia. Así la gente sabría que el 'ángel de la muerte' estaba en otro lugar y no irían a buscarme hacia mi casa en Pherae…

Pero el destino me jugó una mala pasada.

Después de un tiempo de viaje, escuché rumores de que una joven mujer hechicera buscaba a su marido que se había ido de casa sin decir nada. Las características de la chica eran las de Nino, MI Nino.

Con mucho cuidado de que todos creyeran que seguía un curso indeterminado, la busqué, pero cuando la encontré ya era demasiado tarde.

Ahí es cuando te vi a ti. Creí que tú la habías matado, pero en realidad solo estabas defendiendo su cadáver. No sabes lo agradecido que estoy con tigo por ese gesto de bondad… Gracias…

-… Tu historia… es conmovedora

-Y ahora mi amada está enterrada en el lugar que fue mi antiguo hogar. Creo que mis hijos quedaron en un orfanato de ese tal Yodel.

-Pero el orfanato fue arrasado. Aún así, tus hijos sobrevivieron y ahora están viajando con un joven marqués llamado Roy, de Pherae, hijo de Eliwood. Ambos se han vuelto formidables en las artes mágicas, Lugh es un sabio entre sabios y Ray un Druida sin igual.

-¿Y me recuerdan a mí o a su madre?

-Llaman 'padre' al obispo Yodel

Jaffar sonríe

-¿Qué te causa tanta gracia? Te digo que tus propios hijos no te reconocerían, y tú te alegras

-Supongo que no quería admitirlo, pero eso me deja tranquilo… ahora puedo ir con ella sin ataduras a esta tierra.

-¿Estás seguro de tu decisión?

-Sí. Quiero ir con ella, es mi más ferviente deseo. Aún recuerdo esa última vez que la vi sola, con esas ropas tan finas que dejaban ver su figura de fantasías… ella estaba sola y desprotegida entre aquellas tinieblas, pero aún así no tenía miedo ni estaba nerviosa, porque solo me miraba a mí, así como yo solo la puedo mirar a ella.

-Si no hay otra alternativa… entonces te concederé un último deseo.

-Yo no te he pedido un último deseo

-Lo sé, pero aún así lo deseas, se te nota en los ojos. La verdad es que cuando uno está muy triste, es casi imposible mentir. No hace falta que te excuses con eso de que 'ya no tengo ataduras' o 'es mejor que no me recuerden'. En el fondo, te siguen queriendo y continúan esperando a que regreses, aunque no lo recuerden. Les contaré a tus hijos sobre su 'ángel guardián'. Y ya verás desde el cielo que visitarán tu tumba y la de tu esposa cada mes.

-Entiendo... gracias

-No tienes por qué decirlo… ¿Preparado para morir?

Jaffar mira hacia el cielo. Su morena cara es iluminada por los rayos del alba. Su rostro expresa paz y tranquilidad infinitas, el último descanso.

-Si, desde hace mucho.


End file.
